


Play Your Cards Right

by Rothecooldad



Series: flashfic rovember [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jeremy is a little shit, M/M, Strip Poker, but only for jeremy, but what else is new, ryan's a big ol softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Now, be serious with me, Ryan. Is it the stripping that's the issue? Or is it the poker?” Jeremy ran his free hand down Ryan's arm, and Ryan sucked in a breath.For fuck's sake.“Because,” Jeremy continued, smirking up at him. “I'm sure we can take care of at leastoneof those tonight.” And then the little fucker had thegallto wink at Ryan.





	Play Your Cards Right

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“ _ Jeremy…”  _ Ryan stared warily at his boyfriend. The pack of cards he was brandishing proudly was nowhere near as innocent as it should have been when it was paired with Jeremy's shit-eating grin. Ryan decided to take it for the bad omen that it would surely turn out to be, guaranteeing a night of embarrassment that he'd rather avoid, actually. 

 

“Please, Ry.” Jeremy fluttered his lashes mock coquettishly. The ridiculousness of the action nearly dragged a laugh out of Ryan, just like it did every other time. Jeremy thought that as long as Ryan wasn’t actively frowning disapprovingly or yelling at him, then whatever he was doing was clearly okay. He’d been using the same tactic for years, and Ryan thought he really needed to learn a new strategy. Not that he needed it, apparently, because Ryan had yet to be able to resist.

 

Not this time, though. Ryan bit his tongue. He was putting his foot down, dammit. 

 

“We are absolutely not playing strip poker.” Ryan told him, shaking his head decisively. Jeremy wasn’t going to drag him into more stupid shit.  “I don't care what I may have said when I was drunk, it's not going to happen.”

 

That made Jeremy snort.

 

“Ryan.  _ Ryan.”  _ Jeremy shot him an amused look, his eyebrows scrunching together in a way that Ryan really needed to not be focusing on when he's trying to argue. He was  _ angry.  _ Angry people don’t notice how cute their boyfriends are when they’re trying to make a point. “You can't claim you were drunk when you literally don't drink, asshole. You said you’d play strip poker, and I’m holding you to that,”

 

Ryan tipped his head in acknowledgement, because, well, fair point. But that doesn't mean Jeremy  _ won. _

 

“ _ Okay…” _ Ryan pursed his lips. “ I’ll give you that. I did say I’d do it, yeah. With  _ you. _ I clearly was using it as an excuse to get you in bed. An excuse that worked  _ wonders,  _ might I add.” Ryan took a moment to waggle his eyebrows suggestively before schooling his expression again. “I don't know why you would possibly think I would actually…” he trailed off, grimacing. Ryan had  _ standards.  _ He shook his head again. “Fuck no.”

 

“Now, be serious with me, Ryan. Is it the stripping that's the issue? Or is it the poker?” Jeremy ran his free hand down Ryan's arm, and Ryan sucked in a breath.  _ For fuck's sake.  _ “Because,” Jeremy continued, smirking up at him. “I'm sure we can take care of at least  _ one  _ of those tonight.” And then the little fucker had the  _ gall  _ to wink at Ryan.

 

There was a pause as Ryan glared. This wasn’t  _ fair _ .

 

“If you try to make me play some bullshit game of strip poker with our idiot friends, I promise that you'll be taking care of  _ both  _ of those things, by  _ yourself,  _ for a  _ very long time.”  _

 

Jeremy ripped his hand away like he'd been scalded. Frowning up at him, Ryan could  _ see  _ the little gears turning in Jeremy's mind as he visibly backpedaled, changing tactics. His frown turned into a pout, bottom lip jutting out. 

 

“Making you? Who's making you?” His voice was innocent and dejected--which was  _ nonsense,  _ because Jeremy hadn’t been innocent a day in his life and Ryan  _ knew  _ the type of shit that would actually hurt Jeremy, and this was definitely not it, the  _ liar --  _ but his eyes were wide and brown and, fuck, Ryan's a goddamn fool to think he was going to win this if Jeremy was going to play  _ dirty.  _ “All  _ I'm  _ doing is hoping to have a fun night with my boyfriend and my best friends playing a little card game.” He tilted his head like a confused puppy. “So clothes may or may not come off. Par for the course, really.” 

 

Closing his eyes, Ryan groaned. His resolve was all but gone, and this wasn't going to go well for him, not if Jeremy kept staring at him like that. He was  _ weak.  _ When he opened them again, his boyfriend was still looking up at him with those big, beautiful doe eyes, and Ryan was powerless to resist. Again. Because Ryan was a self admitted  _ sucker  _ for Jeremy’s bullshit, but he was  _ trying.  _

 

“Fine.” He sighed, shoulders slumping in resignation.

 

Ryan couldn't exactly say that he was particularly delighted -- the prospect of being half-naked and sober while all of his friends laughed at him didn't exactly ping his internal fun-o-meter -- but,  _ fuck _ , the way Jeremy just  _ lit up  _ when Ryan agreed might make the whole agonizing ordeal worth it. 

 

Jeremy grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck and dragging him down for a kiss. At least he’d still gotten something for holding out that long.

 

“Thanks, babe. You're the best.” He said it like he so clearly  _ meant it _ . And, yeah, okay, Ryan could deal with a little strip poker if that's how Jeremy reacted.

 

“Yeah.” Ryan sighed again, significantly more upbeat than he’d been before, rubbing circles on Jeremy's hips with his thumbs. “I know.” 

 

Jeremy hummed in agreement, pulling Ryan closer and swaying them back and forth for a few moments, just turning in circles, completely wrapped up in each other.

 

“J?” Ryan broke the moment,  looking down at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. “Why are you so excited for this, anyway?”

 

“Dude,” Jeremy pulled back from the embrace just enough to grin up at Ryan's face. The glint in his eyes spoke nothing but mischief, and Ryan couldn't help the wave of fondness that overcame him. God, he was getting soft. “This night can go one of two ways. Hell, maybe both if I'm  _ real  _ lucky. There’s going to be money and there’s going to be you with less and less clothes on. I’m getting paid or I’m getting laid, baby.However I play it, I'm a fucking winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> five days yall im trying here  
> come encourage me over @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
